


A Lesson in Behaviour Correction

by Compulsive_dreamer



Series: Lessons [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, The Librarians (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Figging, M/M, Punishment, Restraints, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsive_dreamer/pseuds/Compulsive_dreamer
Summary: Christian thinks that Steve doesn’t know, but Steve does know, Steve has known for quite some time and now Christian is going to learn the hard way that this behaviour will not be tolerated.





	A Lesson in Behaviour Correction

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is in the same verse as Lessons Learnt but could be read as a one-shot. I found this: http://weirdfolks.livejournal.com/1731396.html when trawling the internet for fics, I loved it so much I decided to write a story based on #15 “Kicking that toy you hate far under the bed is futile. Master will only secure your wristcuffs to your anklecuffs and make you crawl for it... repeatedly…”
> 
> If you want to know what the 2 items look like you can find them here:  
http://male.stockroom.com/The-Big-Boy-P4742.aspx  
http://male.stockroom.com/The-Rotator--P4218.aspx

Christian thought he had gotten away with it. He thought that Steve hadn’t even noticed. And he certainly had no plans of telling Steve what he had done, the way he saw it: if Steve was too blind or stupid not to notice, then why should he bother to tell his boyfriend what he had done. However, unfortunately for Christian and fortunately for Steve, he was neither blind nor stupid and he had indeed noticed, he had just been waiting for the opportune moment to deal with the situation. 

This whole debacle started when Steve was away for the weekend, Christian had come home from set feeling incredibly horny and missing Steve, so with that and a much naughtier idea in mind, he went upstairs to raid the toy box. That was Christian first mistake, Steve had told him that if the urge got too strong that he should Skype his boyfriend so that they could play together. As much as Christian wanted to do that, and by God he did, he had stupidly made a bet that he wouldn’t need to make that call, that he could last two nights without sex. Christian had found the dildo and lube that he wanted to use, it was his absolute favourite, the humbly named “Big Boy” and the warming lube that made his cock twitch from just the thought of it. As he was about to close the lid he noticed Steve’s new favourite toy, a horrific looking glass creation, that was clearly meant for torture, not sexual pleasure. He had taken an instant dislike to large bulbous head and nodules that covered the surfaces, he even hated the fact that it had a handle that meant you could rotate it when it was being used, thus its name the Rotator. In a moment of madness, Christian picked up the offending article and threw it under their bed, hoping that that would be the end of it. 

And in Christian’s mind, it was, in the post-orgasmic haze, he completely forgot he’d even moved the dildo, it was over a week later when his alarm rudely woke him up for a 4 am call and knocked his glasses off the bedside table that he even remembered he’d thrown it under there. He decided that Steve clearly hadn’t noticed it was missing, so what was the point in bringing it up now, it would only get him into trouble anyway. So Christian decided to get up and carry on with his day, completely unaware that Steve had known that the glass dildo was under the bed the day after he returned home. Some of the guys were going to play soccer, so Steve had gone to get his boots, which lived under the bed. Steve noticed something on the carpet hidden under the bed and had to crawl further under the bed to discover what the mystery object was. He recognised it immediately as the latest toy he had bought to use with Christian during one of their scenes. They’d only used it the one time, Steve knew all too well his lover’s view on what Steve thought was a beautifully crafted plug, Christian had been incredibly vocal on the matter, and not in a good way, so much so that Steve had had to abandon the toy and use another instead, for fear that Christian might actually safeword on him. Steve retrieved the glass object and himself from under the bed and took a few minutes to think. To begin with, he was confused, he was always so careful when they played with toys, always made sure that they were cleaned after use and when dry he would put them back in the toy chest. So, he didn’t understand how or why this particular toy, which hadn’t been used in months, had ended up under their bed. This led him to go over to the toy chest to see if anything else was missing, but as soon as he opened the lid and saw one Big Boy and one warming lube sitting on top of everything else, it all made perfect sense. ”Christian”, he hissed. Just as this thought came to him the doorbell rang signalling that his soccer friends had arrived. Unable to fully decide what he should do, he decided to put the dildo back where he found it and ran down the stairs and out the door, all the while the cogs were planning his revenge. It took Steve the best part of a week to devise the appropriate punishment. He wasn’t even angry that Christian had decided to take matters into his own hands, pun completely 100% intended, their self-imposed dichotomy was not and would never be a 24 hour 365 day of the year thing, it was just something they did, sometimes, when Christian wanted or needed it or they both had the weekend off. Although he had to admit it hurt to know that Christian hadn’t wanted to share what Steve imagined to be a spectacular show, with him. 

Exactly 9 days after Steve had returned from his weekend away, he was ready to exact a little revenge. He had already lulled Christian into a false sense of security by having not mentioned the whereabouts of the plug. He had returned to the home he shared with his lover early to prepare, he had retrieved the dildo and hidden it in the sock drawer, where he knew it wouldn’t be found. The cleaner had been in, so it created the perfect opportunity for his plan to work. He had cooked an amazing meal, all of Christian’s favourite foods, all of which was just about ready when Christian stumbled through the door, having spent the last 16 hours on set. “Honey, I’m home” Christian yelled. Steve couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s cheesiness. Steve heard Christian as he made his way through the house, and was greeted with two strong arms reaching around and grabbed him around the waist, Christian nuzzling the soft part behind Steve’s ear that made him go weak at the knees, he muttered, “hmmm…smells wonderful babe, when will it be ready?”. “…Soon…really soon. You’ve just got enough time to go wash up” he replied whilst turning and swatting Christian playfully on the butt before moving to get the chicken out of the oven. Just as Christian is about to leave the room Steve calls out “Oh, and babe, you might wanna check your stuff, it looks like the cleaner’s been on a mission today. God knows where my soccer boots are, you know I always leave them under the bed, but they weren’t there…” he lets the end of the sentence hang in the air. He thinks it’s a good job that Christian has his back to him otherwise he would’ve seen the obvious smirk that is threatening to overtake his face. He could almost hear the cogs turning, and saw the precise moment the realisation hit Christian, his shoulders tensed and he stuttered out a quick “oh…erm…ok” before charging up the stairs taking two at a time. When Steve knew he was completely safe he did allow himself a moment to laugh, but only for a moment, those three courses weren't going to prepare themselves. 

Christian, on the other hand, was on the verge of a panic attack. He had frantically run into the bedroom all but diving under the bed, his hands scrambled to find the lost toy, but it wasn’t there. He could feel his heart thumping through his ribcage and onto the floor below. For a moment, he thought that maybe Steve would be able to hear his heart through the ceiling. But then his thoughts moved onto the cleaner. He must have found the dildo! _The Cleaner! _ Christian thought. The poor guy only started a month ago, Steve had said if this one didn’t work out they wouldn’t be getting another one, what must he have thought when he found that under the bed. Maybe he threw it out disgusted at the idea of the lovers having to resort to toys in the bedroom. Or maybe he took it for himself. How was he ever going to explain to Steve that his favourite toy was gone? He didn’t even know where Steve had got it from, so he couldn’t replace it. Guilt washed over him, this was entirely his fault. Why did he have to move the fucking toy in the first place? He should have just Skyped Steve like Steve had told him too, then he wouldn’t be in this mess. He’s pulled out of his turmoil by Steve calling up to tell him that dinner is ready. He rushed into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face before towelling off and made his way downstairs determined to do whatever it takes to make it right. 

Dinner was an unusually quiet affair, Christian knew this but cannot trust himself to speak. He thought that if Steve had noticed the tension he doesn’t mention it, but he does seem to be staring intently at him whenever he looked Steve in the eyes. After dinner, Steve made them coffee and moved them into the lounge. It is only when they are both sat comfortably that Christian turned to face Steve, “Please, Steve, I…I need…I need you to erm…to… I need you to take control…” he stuttered, turning a lovely shade of beetroot. Steve was taken aback with how quickly it had taken Christian to come out with this admission. He had planned to ask Christian if he could have the rest of the night to play, but Christian had never so blatantly asked to be dominated before. Unlike in their normal sex lives where Christian was more than happy to initiate when it came to submitting he wouldn’t ask, he’d hint not so subtly, he’d manipulate and push or he’d wait for Steve to ask if he would submit, so this was a new development for them both. Steve smiled, trying to hide his shock, he took Christian’s hands in his own and squeezing them slightly he asked “Are you sure? I’ve never heard you ask before…” quickly adding “…not that I’m complaining” Christian couldn’t look his lover in the eyes but mumbles “please, Steve”. Steve reached for the leather cuff on his wrist unbuckling it slowly, he placed it into his lap, before taking Christian wrist, kissing the fragile skin before carefully buckling the cuff shut. He could feel the deep steadying breath that Christian let out as he fastened the last buckle in place. Steve kissed the palm of his lover’s hand before returning it to Christian’s lap. Steve decided that this was the time to first mention the whereabouts of the dildo, but he was also concerned about how easily Christian had submitted. Even though this was something that Christian wanted, needed, he always fought Steve tooth and nail before actually submitting, so he knew that this was different. “Is there something you want to tell me, baby boy?” he asked calmly, intently watching his lover’s face for any form of reaction. He didn’t have to wait very long before the blush started to form on his lover’s cheeks. He could see the panic forming from within Christian, the way his whole body tensed, the now startling red face and the averted eyes all tell-tale signs Steve had long since learnt to recognise. “Hey…look at me…” Steve said, gently placing a finger under Christian’s chin, at first Christian wouldn’t move, but Steve maintained the same light pressure until whatever internal battle his boyfriend was having was over, sighing loudly he allowed Steve to raise his head high enough so they were both looking into each other’s eyes. “You know the rules, sweetheart, you have to be honest when you’re wearing the bracelet. Now, I know, there’s something the matter, I didn’t mention whilst we were eating, but you were really quiet, sweetheart…” Steve paused. Christian opens his mouth to protest “…No, now don’t say anything I’m not done yet… so not only did you not say 2 words during dinner, now when we come to have coffee you ask to submit, which you have never ever done before and now you seem on the verge of a panic attack. So the way I see it you can either tell me now what it is that’s eating you up inside, or we can do this the hard way, and I can make you tell me…Which is it going to be?”

Christian’s eye widen slightly, as he realised that this is the moment, all he needed to say was “Steve, I think the cleaner’s thrown away your favourite dildo” and then obviously there’d be a couple of questions, he would apologise, promise to replace it first thing tomorrow. They’d go upstairs, he’d make it up to Steve, they’d have sex and then in a couple of weeks’ time, they’d laugh about the time the cleaner found one of their sex toys. Sadly, that is not the way that Christian rolls, he’s too embarrassed to tell Steve what’s happened because that would mean that he’d have to explain why the stupid thing was under the bed in the first place, and he’s not quite ready to admit that couldn’t last the weekend when Steve was away. It’s not even about the bet, it’s the dishonesty that’s bothering Christian. It’s been over a week since it happened, and he hasn’t told Steve when he’d had plenty of time to. There was no way he could let that happen, so the hard way it would have to be. As that thought brought him back into the living room, he realised he must have been staring into space for some time judging by Steve’s concerned look. Christian took a deep steadying breath and mumbled “please…Steve…I…can’t…please”. Steve could have put money on Christian saying that, his pride always getting in the way of his need to submit. Steve stood and reached out his hand, hoping that Christian will take it. 

Christian gladly took his lover’s hand, happy that he no longer had to think about speaking to Steve about what had happened. Once in their bedroom. Steve let go of Christian’s hand and started to slowly undressing him. Neither spoke. Steve enjoying the calm before the storm and Christian enjoyed the feel of Steve’s hands all over him. This wasn’t something they normally did. When Chris wore the cuff, Steve would normally order him to get himself ready, this was much more like them in their everyday lives. As soon as Steve had finished divesting his partner of his clothing and folding them neatly on a nearby chair he told Christian to get into position. “What are your safewords, Christian?” Steve asked as they started the ritual that began all scenes. “Red for a complete stop and yellow for a break, Sir” came the usual reply. “Very well Christian, you are mine now, to do with however I see fit, I choose the punishments and the rewards, and you will accept this without question as you are not the one in control here. However, you have your safewords, only use them in an emergency, do you understand? If I think you are taking advantage of your safe word to get out of a punishment, I shall restart whatever I was doing, after gagging you and doubling your punishment, do you fully understand what I have said; do you have any questions before we start?” “No, Sir,” Christian replied, settling into his position on his knees in front of Steve. 

Steve began to circle his boyfriend, barely unable to contain himself, but needing to, to fully get the result he wanted. “I’m very disappointed that you felt you couldn’t be honest with me. I have never judged you and I thought we trusted each other completely. I can clearly see something is bothering you but you will not talk to me. Is there anything you’d like to tell me now? This is your last chance, to be honest otherwise you’ll have to face the consequences of being uncooperative. What’s it gonna be, baby boy?” Christian kept his head down, unable to make eye contact with his boyfriend, unsure of how to tell Steve what had happened. He knew he was making it a bigger issue than it was but his ego just couldn’t admit the truth. He shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and mumbled, “No, Sir, Sorry Sir.”

Steve let the silence between them hang slightly longer than was comfortable to put his lover on edge before starting… “I have a confession to make…” Steve announced as he continued to circle his kneeling lover, “I haven’t been entirely honest with you, my love…” Christian head shoots up but doesn’t say anything, Steve only imagines the plethora of thoughts firing through Christian’s brain, “But then again neither have you… I want you to close your eyes for 30 seconds and then I want you to open them again, do you understand?” Steve had already moved to the chest of drawers ready “Yes, Sir” came the murmured response. Steve quickly grabbed the offending article from the sock drawer and quietly placed the plug on the floor in front of Christian and then moved to stand behind his lover, practically rubbing his hands with glee. “Open your eyes, boy” came Steve’s stern order. It took a moment for Christian to realise he needed to look down but before long he blurted out, “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!” he whipped his head round to look at Steve, who luckily had schooled his features into a stern glare before their eyes met. “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? Strike one!” Steve shouted back, moving closer to his boyfriend. He’d expected some sort of outburst, he knew Christian wouldn’t be able to stop himself. 

In many ways they were opposites, this was never more apparent than in their temperaments, Christian had a quick temper, a very short fuse and a furious rage. His anger burned hot and fast, over before it had even really begun. Steve, on the other hand, was incredibly patient, calm and calculating. His anger was cold and methodical taking a long time for it to dissipate. That is why they worked so well. 

Christian’s eyes went comically wide, but Steve could still feel the rage vibrating through him. Steve closed the distance completely so that his knees were pressed against his lover’s back before crouching down deliberately slow so that his mouth was in contact his the shell of his sub’s ear, “imagine my surprise when I found this ‘little’ plug under the bed the other day. I wonder how it got there, hmmm?” Just as Christian was about to say something Steve continued, “shhh, I think it’s best if you just listen, don’t you? Don’t want you to get into even more trouble, do we? And you ARE in trouble, Christian” Christian gulped and nodded but kept quiet so Steve carried on, “I’ve been waiting over a week for you to tell me about the plug, which is one matter we will be dealing with the other matter is what I found at the top of the toy box when I went to put this toy back in the box.” Steve left that half-finished thought lingering before standing “I want you in the corner, Christian. You’re going to stand there and think about what you’ve done and when I get back you ARE going to tell me everything I want to know, otherwise you will be severely punished.”

Christian slowly crawled to the corner and stood up with his legs spread and his fingers intertwined behind his head. He sighed, not sure what he was going to do. He’s furious that Steve had tricked him but admires the man’s skills at the same time. He knew that he’ll have to tell Steve everything, doesn’t want to lie or hide anymore. Especially as he knows that if Steve has known for over a week that creative fucker will have the full sadistic plan already in his head, he doesn’t want to add more punishment to that. Whilst Christian mused on his predicament, Steve had run downstairs to get bottles of water and something special he’d prepared earlier in the day. In the fridge, in a small bowl of water was a perfectly carved finger of ginger, complete with a ring at the bottom to help it really stay put. Steve was so excited, he couldn’t wait to see what Christian would make of it. As soon as he’d grabbed everything he needed he ran back up the stairs to find Christian obediently standing in the corner, just like Steve had told him to. Steve smirked he won’t be staying still for much longer. Steve placed the water on the bedside table and the ginger on the chest of drawers near Christian’s corner. He walked over the Christian, pressed himself against him and asked calmly, “are you ready to tell me everything now?” “yes, Sir,” comes Christian’s immediate response, not wanting to seem uncooperative. “Good boy, first I want you to step back from the wall then bend over as far as you can and reach around and the spread your cheeks nice and wide for me. I have a gift for you. Then we can talk.” Christian was confused and a little bit apprehensive, he was worried ‘the rotator’ would be making an appearance, but still, he leant forward and reached behind to grab an ass cheek in each hand and pulled them apart, revealing his furled hole. His face and neck were flushed bright red from the embarrassment, he hated it when Steve made him display himself like this. Steve hummed his appreciation and ran the pads of his index finger over the pink hole lovingly, trying to imagine how the ginger will feel there. He grabbed some lube and the ginger root and gets ready. “Such a good boy, just like that. Stay still, it’ll feel cold for a moment but then you might be surprised at how quickly things warm-up” Steve smirked. From his extensive research he knew that it was going to be incredibly painful, he wondered how long Christian will last. _Well, there’s only one way to find out! _He carefully worked the root in and out of Christian’s hole until he’s happy he’s relaxed enough to push it up to the homemade ring which his lover’s muscles clamp around holding the whole thing in place. Steve caressed his lover’s ass cheeks before moving away. “I want you in position in the middle of the floor so we can ‘talk’” Steve stated as he went to grab a chair to sit on. Christian was very confused, he had no idea what is in his ass, it felt cold and wet and was definitely not ‘the rotator’, at least Steve isn’t _that _sadistic he thought. He turned from the corner and crawled over to were Steve was sat on his chair. He sat on his heels with his hands on his thighs and his legs apart, so Steve could see his erection, which was happily bobbing against his snail’s trail. 

“So…” Steve started, “where would you like to start, Kane?” “Erm…” Christian said unsure how to tell Steve everything and not miss anything out, “well, the thing is whilst you were away I got horny and I didn’t want to tell you. I wanted to win the bet, so I played on my own.” Christian started, his face flame red from the humiliation of having to tell Steve what he’d done and knew Steve would want all the graphic details which would only make things worse. Steve, however, just nodded and gestured for him to continue. This was all part of Steve’s long game, he just needed to wait until the ginger root took effect and then he’d shower Christian with all his embarrassing questions so that he could watch him squirm. “oh…erm…and when I went to the toy box I saw that plug and I threw it under the bed but I forgot all about it Steve and then I was so worried that the cleaner had found it. I’m really sorry Steve” Christian finished. He’d started to notice the ‘plug’ in his ass was starting to warm up, he fidgeted experimentally trying to work out what it was, he assumed it was just the warming lube he loved so much. 

“Are you OK, baby boy? You seem to a bit uncomfortable” Steve enquired, Christian found that the movement had caused whatever it was to heat up even more. He nodded in response to the question, but was too focused on what was happening down below instead. “nggg” Christian expressed as the heat became more intense. Steve allowed an evil smile to spread across his face, he knew this was the moment he’d been patiently waiting for. He reached out for his lover’s chin to make sure they made eye contact, “Stay. Still.” Was the 2-word order. Christian took a few steadying breaths and nodded, the heat starting to become unbearable but he wanted desperately to follow Steve’s orders, to be a good boy. “I have a few questions about your ‘confession’” Steve started, “are you saying you touched yourself without permission? Even though I told you what to do if you needed to cum. I’m guessing you came without permission too?” Steve asked, he could say Christian struggling to stay still, his abs are flexing under the strain and he was clenching his jaw too. “nggg… Steve it burns, it hurts, please!” Christian pleaded “colour?” Steve asked. Christian huffed “green!” “Thought so. Answer my questions, Christian. The longer it takes you the longer that feeling's going to continue, it’ll only get worse, I reckon” Steve calmly continued. He knew his sub’s limits and he could go longer, it was more the surprise of something new that was the problem. “Ooo, yes, sir, I touched myself without permission and I did come without permission too, I’m sorry Sir” Christian explains. “Did you use anything to help you cum, Kane?” Steve asked coolly, momentarily tightening his grip on his lover’s chin. “owww. Yes Sir, I did, I’m sorry” Christian finished. Steve sense that the ginger was starting to become too much but wanted to push Christian just a little further. “Stand up and turn around, grab your ankles” Steve instructed. As soon as Christian was in position he landed 10 hard spans on his cheeks in quick succession, making Christian’s ass to clamp down on the root and make the burning even worse. “Steve, Steve, please” Christian spat out, finding it difficult to stay in position with the ginger burning so intensely. “Colour?” Steve asks again. “YELLOW, please Steve, Sir, yellow” came Christian’s reply. “OK, baby boy, stay still for a couple of seconds more whist I remove it. It will still feel like it’s burning for a while yet but it should start to fade pretty quickly ok?” Steve said as he reached to pull out the root. Christian was incredibly relieved when he felt it leave him, although Steve was right, the burning does continue. 

“Better” Steve asked as he rubbed his knuckles along Christian’s spine. Christian nods. “Come sit on the bed with me,” Steve directed as he took Christian’s hand and pulled him over to the bed. Christian hissed as he sat down, the burning suddenly reappearing, but he soon settled. “what, what was that?” Christian hesitantly inquired, not sure if he’s allowed to ask questions. “it was ginger root, baby. Whatcha think?” came the reply. “it hurts,” Christian whispersped. “It’s meant to burn, sweetheart, it was a punishment.” Steve explained, “How are you feeling now? Ready to carry on? I’ll count the ginger as you lying and coming without permission, as I know it was very intense for you. So we just have to deal with the fact you threw my favourite toy under the bed, where the cleaner could’ve found it!” “What are you going to do?” Christian asked shyly, the burning had mostly stopped just like Steve said it would. “Oh, you’ll see!” Steve smiled as he got up from the bed and went to the wardrobe to find Christian’s cuffs in the toy box. He pulled out the set of brown leather cuffs with the soft insides and walked back over to Christian attached them to his ankles and wrists. “I want you on your knees near the bed” Steve clicked his fingers and pointed to the spot where he expects Christian to be. Christian scrambled off the bed and landed on his knees exactly where Steve wanted him. Steve then attached his right wrist cuff to his right ankle cuff and then did the same on the left side and then grabbed ‘the rotator’ and threw it back under the bed until in hit the back wall of the bedroom with the thud. Christian looked up at Steve like he’d gone crazy, Steve just smiled and then walked over to the toy box one more time to retrive the velvet flogger and experimentally swished it several times. Christian gulped but is generally clueless as to what is going on. “This is what is going to happen. I’m gonna flog your ass whilst you crawl under the bed and get that plug in your mouth and pull it out for me. If you’re lucky I might even fuck you with it when we’re done!” Steve stated smugly. He watched the range of emotions play across Christian’s face, and he could almost hear the swearing that was going on in his lover’s head. Steve started to flog Christian, not all that lightly, to hint that he should really get a wriggle on. Christian huffed to himself, took a deep breath and started to wiggle himself under the bed. There wasn’t that much space and he wasn’t the smallest of guys, he was sweating by the time he reached the plug. He sucked the handle into his mouth, having to use his teeth and lips to make sure it didn’t fall out again and began to wiggle back out, as soon as his ass was out of the bed the flogging started again. _Fucker!!!! _Was his main thought. He triumphantly emerged from under the bed, his chest pink from the slight carpet burn and damp with sweat. He dropped the damn plug at Steve’s feet and sat back in his kneeling position, looking entirely too pleased with himself. Steve couldn’t allow that, he picked the plug up and tossed it back under the bed, “again!” Steve ordered. Christian stared at him his jaw set firmly. “Again, strike two” Steve repeated sounding angrier. Christian started to move then, not wanting to get to strike three, not sure how he’d achieve this challenge if he did. This continued time and time again. Every time Christian reappeared with the plug, Steve simply threw it back under and made him do it again. When Christian got to the 9th time of crawling under the bed, his knees, chest, chin and jaw were all hurting, he hoped every time that this time would be the last, but he was starting to think that Steve was going to do this until he collapsed. Steve was pleased with how many times he’d managed to make Christian go under the bed so many times, he was beyond happy with his sub. Steve put the flogger down and reached out to hug his lover, “such a good boy, baby, I’m so pleased with you. You submitted so beautifully”. Steve removes the clips between the cuffs but leaves them in place and manhandles his lover onto the bed. Christian is physically exhausted, especially as he’s been at work all day. “Here’s a bottle of water, baby” Steve hands him the bottle, Christian drank slowly whilst Steve removed the cuffs and put everything away. “I thought you said you’d fuck me with it?” Christian asked, his cockiness returning quickly. “What are the rules about punishment, Christian?” Steve sighed, glad he’s not facing his lover right now otherwise he’d be able to see the massive smile on his face. “No sex, during punishments!” Christian replied sulkily. “Exactly!” But if you’re a really good boy on set tomorrow, I might…just might...fuck you when you get home…maybe” Steve answered as he slid into the bed with his lover and cuddled him nearer. “I’m going to be on my best behaviour then!” Christian smiled leaning over to kiss his lover. “hmmm we’ll see!” Steve laughed as he turned the light off. We’ll see!


End file.
